


Čekání

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, this is not a happy fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Promiň Heleno, příště se polepším!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Čekání

**Author's Note:**

> Promiň Heleno, příště se polepším!

Mladá poručice zvedla na okamžik hlavu, aby se ujistila, že se jí to nezdá. Ano záchrana už byla tady. Také druzí dva zdravotníci a někteří ranění se s nadějí podívali k obloze.  
Poručice však svou pozornost okamžitě obrátila k pacientovi. Jaká ironie! Nejtěžší zranění dnes utrpěl její velitel. Ten velitel, kterého potají zbožňovala a který při svém postavení měl přece sedět v bezpečí na základně a ne s nimi chodit do nebezpečného terénu.  
Tohle se nemělo stát! Zesílila svůj tlak na ránu a promluvila na svého majora: “Pane, dokážete to, vrtulník je tady!”  
“Udělala ...udělala jste … co bylo ve ...vašich silách ...Morstanová.” vysoukal ze sebe z obtížemii  
“No tak! Pane, musíte vydržet! Nemůžete ...co by tomu řekl ten váš úžasný manžel? Přece na vás čeká!” vytáhla poslední argument, který ji napadl.  
Major Watson se kašlavě zasmál až se mu na rtech objevila krev: “Máte ...eh máte ...pravdu. Sherlock ...na mě ...čeká.” ještě jednou se rozkašlal.  
Morstanová mu rukávem setřela krev z tváře a chtěla mu něco povzbudivého odpovědět, když si uvědomila, že jeho modré oči už se nesoustředí na ni, ale upírají se někam do prázdna nad nimi.

Mycroft Holmes tušil jakou zprávu uslyší už v momentě, kdy mu Anthea podala telefon. Bál se, že to takhle skončí od okamžiku, kdy ho John požádal, ať ho dostane zpátky do armády.  
Udělal to tehdy nerad, ale dlužit to svému bývalému švagrovi, to dobře věděl. Měl velký podíl na konci jejich manželství a nikdy si to neodpustí.  
Požádal sekretářku, aby mu zrušila program na zbytek dopoledne a dala nachystat auto.  
“Pojedu to oznámit do Baker Street, raději ať s tou novinou přijdu já než neosobní dopis od armády.”  
Anthea pochmurně přikývla.

Paní Hudsonová plakala, ale i přes to se Mycroftovi pokusila nabídnout, jak se sluší, čaj. Mezi vzlyky se jen zeptala: "Bylo to rychlé, doufám? Že se dlouho netrápil?"  
Odkýval jí to, ačkoliv věděl, že to nebyla úplně pravda, ale proč přisypávat sůl do rány.  
Paní Hudsonová jeho i Antheu vyprovodila na chodbu, přitom vrhla nešťastný pohled nahoru do patra, Mycroft na její nevyslovenou otázku zareagoval: "Nechte to na mě paní Hudsonová, o to se postarám."

Poručice Morstanová vyfasovala dovolenou v Anglii, nadřízení usoudili, že ji potřebuje. Co doopravdy potřebovala, bylo zahrabat se zpátky do práce, ale to nikdo nechápal.  
Jediná užitečná věc na téhle cestě byla, že takhle mohla doprovodit domů svého drahého velitele.  
Znala ho sotva půl roku, ale měla pocit, že by to mohl být ten pravý. Co na tom, že byl o dobrých patnáct let starší, úžasnějšího člověka nepotkala. Byl na ni milý, chválil její schopnosti, ale nikdy nedal najevo ani náznak zájmu. Chvíli přemýšlela, co dělá špatně, než si ji diskrétně vzal stranou kapitán Murray a vysvětlil jí, že tenhle ptáček už je okroužkovaný.  
Zajímalo ji, kdo měl takové štěstí a Murray jí dal adresu na Watsonův blog, kde si mohla všechno přečíst. Ještě ten večer to udělala a pochopila, že v téhle konkurenci nemá šanci.  
Ale rozumově si něco zdůvodnit a přestat toužit, jsou dvě dočista jiné věci. Stejně jí pár věcí vrtalo hlavou. Když spolu byli ti dva tak šťastní, co dělá po víc jak deseti letech John zpátky v armádě. Proč není se svým detektivem? A co dělá Sherlock bez svého blogera?  
Bill Murray si myslel, že je detektiv zas na nějaké utajené misi - už to přece jednou udělal, jenže to celému světu předstíral, že je mrtvý. Nakonec se Johna opatrně zeptala, ten jí Billovu verzi odkýval a doplnil: "Nechtěl jsem jen sedět doma a čekat, tak jsem požádal o pomoc švagra a vrátil se sem, kde můžu být v mezičase užitečný!"  
"A co, když ta jeho tajná operace skončí dřív než vaše služba?"  
"Počká na mě." zněla lakonická odpověď.

Anthea stála po boku svého dlouholetého šéfa a posledních pár měsíců i manžela na šedivé ploše vojenského letiště, kde pozorovali rolující armádní speciál. Samozřejmě byla smutná, ale převažující emocí byl v tom okamžiku vztek. Tohle bylo úplně špatně!  
Byl tu přece jiný adept na tuhle neradostnou povinnost, proč to všechno muselo zase spadnout na Mycroftova bedra! Na druhou stranu, možná je to tak lepší. Měla Johna ráda a takhle alespoň všechno proběhné důstojně  
Letadlo konečně zastavilo a oni vykročili směrem k otevírajcí se zádi.

Mary Morstanová následovala rakev s tělem svého velitele ven na betonovou plochu. Chtěla se setkat s jeho manželem, aby mu osobně předala Johnův poslední dopis, našel se neodeslaný mezi jeho věcmi.  
Když nad tím teď přemýšlela, přišlo jí to zvláštní, John dostával naprosté minimum pošty, ale tyhle dopisy odesílal dost pravidelně – pokud Sherlock mohl na svém utajeném působišti korespondenci přijímat, jistě mohl alespoň občas i odpovídat.  
Překvapeně zamrkala, tohle nebyl Sherlock Holmes, stál před ní vysoký muž v drahém, černém obleku s ryšavými ustupujícími vlasy, doprovázený pohlednou tmavovláskou, taktéž v černém.  
Místo nějaké společensky vhodné reakce, prostě vybafla: “Vy nejste Sherlock!”  
Podíval se na ni zvláštním, zkoumavým pohledem a nakonec pronesl: “Ne, to skutečně nejsem. John vám o mém bratrovi vyprávěl?”  
“Jen málo, ale četla jsem jeho blog … chtěla jsem jen předat tohle.” vyndala nejistě zalepenou obálku a natáhla ruku.  
“Děkuji vám poručice Morstanová! Postarám se, aby ten dopis dorazil k adresátovi! Předpokládám, že byste se ráda zůčastnila pohřbu a dám vám včas vědět!”  
“Ano pane!” odpověděla automaticky, stále zmatená tím podivným setkáním. Jak to, že si detektiv nepšišel vyzvednout tělo svého milovaného manžela osobně? Je snad stále na té záhadné misi? Ví to vůbec? Mary Morstanová se tomu rozhodla přijít na kloub.

Detektiv inspektor Lestrade seděl s obvyklou skupinkou přátel a kolegů v baru. Dnes ale vládla dost stísněná atmosféra, když jim barman natočil první pintu, Greg ji pozvedl a tiše pravil: “Tak na Johna!”  
Ostatní ho následovali: “Na Johna!” a pak na delší dobu zavládlo ticho.  
Zábava se pak rozpadla do menších skupinek a ke Gregovi si přisedla Molly, měla zarudlé oči.  
“Chudák paní Hudsonová, byla jsem za ní a nese to fakt těžce. A John ...”  
“Alespoň už má klid ...nikdy se z toho nevotřepal. Byl to strašnej šok!”  
“Divíš se mu?”  
“Vlastně ani ne. Počítám, že budu mít smuteční řeč ...” zabručel Lestrade.  
“No, teoreticky připadá v úvahu ...” nadhodila Molly  
“Sotva!” odfrkl. “Po tom, co si naposledy řekli, pochybuju, že se vůbec ukáže!”  
“No, jestli bude zase ...ehm pod vlivem, snad bude lepší, když ne.”

Mycroft Holmes seděl ve své domácí pracovně, tady si narozdíl od oficiální kanceláře mohl dovolit vystavit rodinné fotografie. Nebyl tak docela imunní vůči sentimentu, ale snažil se, aby se to moc nerozkřiklo.  
Zvedl oči od poznámek před sebou, tohle nebyla nijak příjemná práce. Jeho bývalý švagr měl samozřejmě nárok na vojenský pohřeb, ale Mycroft nechtěl, aby to byl příliš neosobní obřad.  
Měl docela obstojnou představu o Johnově hudebním vkusu, oblíbených citátech a podobných věcech, ale stoprocentně jistý si nebyl. Sherlock by mu tohle všechno dokázal vysypat z rukávu, jenže Sherlock …, raději nedokončil myšlenku.  
Zadíval se na protější stěnu, kde visely dvě skupinové svatební fotografie Sherlocka s Johnem a jeho vlastní.  
Na druhé fotografii Sherlock chyběl, zato jeho bývalý švagr, který měl všechny důvody se na Mycrofta zlobit se dostavil. To bolelo! Hodně!  
Ale byla to jeho vina, věděl jaká tu jsou rizika, měl na proniknutí do toho drogového kartelu nasadit někoho jiného, měl přece lidí dost. Ale on chtěl výsledky rychle a nakonec se to obrátilo proti němu. Ale nejen jemu, tuhle chybu v úsudku odskákali všichni!

Mary Morstanová si lehla na postel a otevřela notebook. Už poněkolikáté procházela všechny vstupy z Johnova blogu a tentokrát se snažila číst mezi řádky.  
Chvíli uvažovala, že obejde všechny ty lidi, o kterých se tam mluví, toho inspektora, dívku z patologie, domácí z Baker Street, ...ale proč by se s ní měli bavit, byla pro ně totální cizinec. Přesto dnes stála na ulici proti Johnovu bytu a váhala, kdyby se nahoře rozsvítilo světlo, asi by přešla ulici a zaklepala.  
Poslední záznam na blogu se objevil asi před rokem: nijak závažný, spíš vtipný případ ztracených šperků, které, jak se ukázalo vzala sama duševní chorobou stižená majitelka a příliš důkladně je schovala před příbuznými.  
Mary hledala sebemenší náznaky nesouladu, hořkosti, důvodů k rozchodu, ale nic takového nenacházela. Pár zmínek o Sherlockovu bratrovi – to byl určitě ten muž z letiště, který měl pro detektiva zvláštní úkol, John z toho nebyl nadšený, ale zda Sherlock případ přijal se nedozvěděla (co taky čekala? Kapitálkami psané oznámení “Můj manžel právě přijal supertajný úkol a půl roku o něm neuslyšíte?”)  
Ale zdálo se, že tady je zakopaný pes. Co by mohlo ty dva rozeštvat? Vysvětlit tu strašnou lhostejnost?

Byl mírně pošmourný listopadový den a Mycroft Holmes stál hned za vstupem do kaple na Starém Paddingtonském hřbitově a potřásal si rukou s přicházejícími hosty.  
On a Anthea tu dnes byli jedinými představiteli rodiny, alespon v tradičním smyslu slova. John sám by tohle označení jistě rozšířil i na paní Hudsonovou, Lestrada a Molly Hooperovou.  
Diskrétně přítomno bylo i pár Mycroftových mužů, měli za úkol zabránit jakémukoliv nedůstojnému výstupu, ale Mycroft tiše doufal, že se problémová osoba neukáže, bylo by to neobyčejně trapné.  
Do zahájení ceremonie zbývalo asi ještě dvacet minut, když do kaple vstoupila blond poručice, jak se slušelo v parádní uniformě.

Mary Morstanová si potřásla rukou s Mycroftem a jeho (jak předpokládala) manželkou a zamířila dopředu, kde před oltářem ležela rakev.  
Tam se na chvíli zastavila, ještě jednou si prohlédnout tvář, kterou tak dobře znala. Kdykoliv měli společnou službu, nedokázala se na ni vynadívat, dokonce ani v době, kdy už věděla, že je zadaný a ona nemá šanci.  
Ale dnes byly ty modré oči zavřené, obočí se nezvedalo v legračních grimasách, ústa se neroztáhla do úsměvu – ne, že by se major Watson smál nějak často, ale když už, byl to nádherný úsměv.  
Naklonila se, políbila ho na čelo a zašeptala: “Budete mi moc chybět, pane! Ani nevíte jak!”  
Pak se zase ovládla, narovnala se a šla se postavit kousek stranou, kde měla dobrý přehled po celém kostelíku. Ačkoliv je osobně nikdy neviděla, poznala snadno všechny přítomné podle popisu a několika fotek, které se objevily na blogu.  
Ale na jednu osobu čekala marně. Nakonec to nevydržela a došla za Mycroftem Holmesem. Postavila se přímo před něho a tiše, leč důrazně zašeptala: “Kdepak je váš bratr?”  
Anthea vrhla na svého manžela tázavý pohled: má snad upozornit ochranku? Mycroft jemně zavrtěl hlavou, tohle zvládne.  
“Mohu vás požádat paní poručice, abyste se se mnou šla chvíli projít? Tohle si žádá trochu delší vysvětlení, prosím!” a pokynul jí k východu.  
Vyhověla mu a vyšli spolu na hřbitov.

“Nuže poručice Morstanová?”  
“Sherlock je zpátky na drogách, že ano? Pročetla jsem blog snad stokrát dokola a tohle je jediná věc, která to vysvětluje! Jen tohle svinstvo by mohlo způsobit, že by Johna takhle odkopl a tohle je taky jediná věc, kterou by John nerozdýchal a odešel!  
A on se přitom pořád snažil! Psal mu každý týden a ten váš zatracenej bratříček mu ani jednou neodpověděl! Kdybych to tušila ...Když mi Bill, řekl, že je John ženatý, tak jsem se stáhla, nejsem rozbíječka manželství!  
Kdybych tohle věděla … váš bratr je mizernej hajzl a Johna si nezasloužil! Ani na pohřeb se mu neobtěžoval přijít! John Watson byl ten nejúžasnější člověk na světě a zasloužil si být štastný!” ke konci už Mary přímo křičela a tekly jí slzy.  
Mycroft Holmes se na ni díval s jakýmsi bolestným výrazem v očích.  
“Slečno Morstanová, ujištuji vás, že můj bratr si většinu vašeho hněvu nezaslouží. Jestli si ho chcete na někom vylít, tak prosím na mě a věřte, že to na mé svědomí těžce doléhá.”  
“Hm, poslouchám.” zavrčela skepticky Mary.  
“Před rokem jsem se dopustil tragického omylu. Do Londýna začala pronikat jistá východoevropský struktura, napojená na řadu bezpečnostně problematických aktivit, ale jejich hlavní činností byl obchod s narkotiky.  
Chtěl jsem z mnoha důvodů jejich anglickou odbočku rychle zlikvidovat a požádal jsem svého bratra, aby infiltroval jejich vedení.”  
“Aha, tak takhle se dostal zpátky k drogám, ale to ho neom...”  
“Prosím, nepřerušujte mě! Sherlock to pro mě udělal, téměř dva měsíce úspěšně fungoval v jejich středu a dodával mi informace pro konečný zátah. Ale podcenil jsem některá rizika, můj bratr už dříve v utajení ve východní Evropě a na Balkáně působil a bohužel, jeden člen mateřské organizace ho během návštěvy v Londýně poznal. Ne sice jménem, ale pamatoval si, že Sherlock na Balkáně jednal ve službách zákona.  
Dva dny před plánovanou razií můj bratr zmizel. Nakonec ho moji lidé našli po mnoha hodinách pátrání v jednom skladišti na břehu Temže. Ti lidé ho krutě zbili a aby ho přiměli k řeči, vpravili mu do těla celý koktejl chemikálií.  
Měl zlomeniny prstních kůstek, několika žeber, frakturu pánve a celou řadu vážných vnitřních zranění.”  
Na chvíli se odmlčel a zadíval se do země. Ze zamyšlení ho vytrhl až rozruch u hlavní brány. Mary se tím směrem automaticky podívala také – dva urostlí muži v oblecích vyváděli evidentně úplně opilou, agresivní ženu ven ze hřbitova. Mycroft si mohl přinejmenším v jedné věci oddechnout, Harry Watsonová tu dnes žádné pohoršení nevyvolá.

Mary se obrátila zpátky na svého průvodce: “A co se stalo dál? John by Sherlocka v takovém stavu nikdy neopustil.”  
“Nic takového netvrdím. Ale zeptala jste se, kde je můj bratr, tak prosím, já vám odpovídám!” a při těch slovech ukázal rukou pod košatý dub.  
Vedle čerstvě vykopaného hrobu, který čekal na svého obyvatele, byl náhrobek z leštěného kamene se zlatými písmeny: William Sherlock Scott Watson-Holmes a pod jménem dvě data, to druhé bylo staré jen deset měsíců.  
Mary se chytila za ústa: “Ale co ...co ty dopisy?”  
“Vždycky se dostaly ke svému adresátovi, pojďte!” vybídl ji. Na zadní straně náhrobku byla připevněná velká obálka z průhledného plastu, plná dopisů. Mycroft Holmes vytáhl z náprsní kapsy ten poslední, který obdržel na letišti a přidal ho k ostatním: “Paní Hudsonová nebo já je sem pokaždé nosíme … ehm nosili jsme.”  
“Můj bratr žil ještě tři další dny, většinu té doby naštěsní nebyl při vědomí a John Watson se nehnul od jeho lůžka. Sherlock už jednou byl oficiálně považován za mrtvého, nechtěli jsme rozvířit žádný mediální cirkus, žádné spekulace, jak je to tentokrát, takže veřejně jsme to neoznámili. Těch pár novinářu, co se něco doslechli, usoudilo, že je to jen lest, jako minule a prošlo to bez povšimnutí.  
Můj švagr to nesl neobyčejně těžce, vpodstatě jen bezcílně bloudil po bytě. Nakonec mě požádal, ať mu při svých možnostech pomohu zpátky k armádním zdravotníkům, chtěl někam, kde se bojuje. Vyhověl jsem mu, protože jsem doufal, že ho to přivede na jiné myšlenky . Zajistil jsem mu i vyšší hodnost, aby nemusel tak často do terénu, doufal jsem, že možná snad pozná někoho dost zajímavého, aby dostal chuť zase žít.”  
“Promiňte mi všechno, co jsem řekla. Ti dva se měli moc rádi, tak až jsem jim záviděla a okamžitě mě napadlo to nejhorší vysvetlení ...”  
“Vaše úvahy měly logický základ. V celku vám to myslí a máte postřeh. Kdyby vás omrzela armáda, tak hledám novou osobní asistentku. Není dlouhodobě udržitelné, aby tuhle pozici vykonávala moje manželka.”  
Pak se podíval na hodinky: “Měli bychom se vrátit, obřad za pár minut začne. Víte, těsně před koncem se můj bratr ještě jednou probral k vědomí. Poslední věc, kterou Johnovi řekl, byla: “Budu na tebe čekat.”."  
A Mary jen dodala: "Tak myslím, že se oba dočkali!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jen malá poznámka, podle webových stránek chovají na Old Paddington cemetery včely a produkují "hřbitovní med", tak mě napadlo, že zrovna tady by se Sherlockovi líbilo.
> 
> A jinak jen do mě drazí čtenáři! Zabte mě!


End file.
